


Cold

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something i wrote a while ago and never thought about posting it onto here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

“You’re not getting away with this. We’ll make sure of it” Ash said defiantly. 

“Unlikely” The Mad King retorted as he went to press the button to encase them in the iron bars that we’re installed into the floor. Then his eyes looked over to the bound and weak Mogar, smiling triumphantly as he had weakened the so called “warrior.” 

Pressing a button on the controller, the restraints released the bear man, who just fell weakly onto the floor. The Mad King just casually strolled over to him and lifted him up with ease and tossed him towards the heroes before pressing another button and watched as the bars went up to the ceiling, locking them in a cage.

“I wonder what feels worse: that you were so unaware of this or the fact that I made sure you felt in control” the Mad King boasted and let out an evil laugh before he left with the chef and the construction worker. 

“Well, this is just fucking great. Not only are we trapped in here with these assholes, but I am also trapped in here with that asshole” X-Ray ranted as he glared at his ‘friend’ who just glared right back at him. 

“It’s your bloody fault for getting so damn mad at me in the first place” Vav snapped back at him. “But, this childish fight isn’t of my concern at the moment” his voice dropped to a murmur as he went over to the frail and skinny man. He knelt down beside him placing a hand on Mogar’s pale face, the warrior jolted and began shivering.

“Mogar, are you still here with us?” Vav said softly to him. The weak man opened his dull eyes and gazed up at him, the British hero gasping softly as he stared back into his sunken eyes. 

Vav then sat down and pulled the bear into his lap, wrapping his arms around the quivering man. “Mogar, you’re shaking” he murmured gently, rubbing his skinny arm. 

Mogar didn’t say anything, only letting out whimpers as he trembled in the lad’s arms. Vav hated seeing the strong warrior like this. “The Mad King will definitely pay for this“ he thought angrily as he ran his fingers through the bear man’s dull hair. “Don’t worry, we’ll find a way to get us all out of here and we’ll take care of you and your …mother” he vowed as he looked through the bars at Mogar’s restrained cow mom, who looked at him with sad eyes.

“M-mogar is c-cold and weak” the frail man uttered, his teeth practically chattering from the lack of heat. 

Vav grabbed his cape and wrapped it around the warrior’s shoulders and tightened his hold around him. Mogar sighed as he was suddenly surrounded in the hero’s warmth. 

“M-mogar is…sorry” he mumbled as pressed his cold face into the crook of the Brit’s neck, Vav blushing a bit at the action. “M-mogar is sorry for hurting you and the green one.”

Vav just sighed and nuzzled his nose against the bear’s freezing forehead. “Don’t worry. We’ll get out of here soon” he reassured. ‘Hopefully,’ he thought as he held him and silently prayed for someone or something to get them out of this cage.


End file.
